winxversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Keepers Quartet
'''The Keepers Quartet '''is a Winx Club 2nd Generation series written by LoveLoveLovix. The fanfiction focuses on Story of Romula who is the granddaughter of Faragonda. Placed into a dormitory with the daughters of the universally famous Winx Club, she makes friends and enemies as she navigates Alfea and attempts to figure out the plot of the evil organization known as The Company. The Keepers Quartet focuses on creating a second generation fanfiction that is a continuation of the original series as opposed to a spin-off or sequel. Plot Season One- "Legacy of Light" Story of Romula starts her freshman year at Alfea College for Fairies on a bad note, immediately getting on the bad side of Princess Dafne of Eraklyon. Luckily, she makes new friends to help her bear the enemies. She, along with Morgan of Earth, Grace of Zenith, Lara of Linphea, and Claire of Espero, form their own club reminiscent of the Winx Club. Though at first the club exists solely to defend against the bullies of Alfea and Cloudtower (where Claire attends), they soon face a more extreme danger when Grace meets Rainier of Melody, a freshman witch who claims to be Grace's half-sister. When this claim proves true, the club looks into Rainier. They find that she is a prominent member of a secret society known as The Company, whose only goal is to purify the world from the "less known" forms of evil, mainly "pride." Because of this, they realize that many prominent members of magic society may be in danger. Season Two- "Company of Traitors" After the events of the Keepers' freshman year, everything has changed, even the five girls themselves. Dealing with an old enemy turned hopeful friend and a ditzy new roommate, as well as harder classes, have made the girls grow up. Good thing too, because they are soon forced into the middle of a bizarre plot run by a magical criminal. The girls are sure that The Company is at the root... but the rest of Magix is absolutely sure that it's Morgan. What's a group of teenage fairies to do? Season Three- "Keepers of Misfortune" An old enemy returns, and nobody's happy about it. Not even other enemies of the Keepers, such as Rainier and Iksana. Maybe it's just that the Keepers are upperclasswomen, but it seems like time is running out, and running out fast. With the magical dimension in more danger than ever before, can anyone stop it, even the Keepers' mothers, the Winx Club? Season Four- "Daughters of the Dragon" It's graduation time at Alfea and Cloud Tower- and then it's time to enter the real world. Grace and Anya are ready to tackle guardian fairy duties, and Story is forced into a position that she never would have expected. With Lara still in school and Morgan home on earth, it's up to Claire, Thia, and Zee to save the world. But if a whole group of guardian fairies couldn't stand up to the biggest threat in the universe, how can a weak fairy, a powerless girl, and a witch who can't transform? Links *Legacy of Light Category:Timeline Category:Multi-Chapter Category:Stories